Diary of a Gifted Teenager
by BlueShadow4
Summary: Sam Jackson is a 14-year-old whose hidden powers have just begun to bloom. But they have done so at a time where heroes such as the Avengers have risen, and villains will arise. How will Sam cope surrounded by the events of the MCU? What will life bring him? For everything he does will arise to a choice: Whose Side Are You On?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

3 Days before New York

What was I seeing? What was all this chaos? It felt like all my other dreams I'd had recently-so real. And I know how those turned out.

But how could this be real? Across the streets of New York, creatures-no, aliens-spreading Fire and battle cries where they went. In the sky, huge flying whales, crushing whole building faces as they glided through.

I remember watching one of these whales flying forward, with something else headed towards it. It was red and gold, and minuscule in comparison-Iron Man.

"JARVIS...ever hear the tale of Jonah?"

"I wouldn't consider him a role model sir."

I could hear their conversation even though I was nowhere near them, as he charged into the mouth of the beast and blew up its insides. The last thing I saw was the blue fiery portal in the sky, relentlessly releasing waves and waves of attacks.

Hopefully this is different. Hopefully this doesn't become a reality like the others.

27 Days before New York

Hi...whoever reads this. I'm Sam Jackson. My mom gave me this journal (NOT diary) once she knew what I could do, so that I could one day work out why I'm like this.

A few days ago, I began to see the future in my dreams. I know that our neighbours would win the lottery-and what numbers they played-days in advance. Ever since then I've seen people being born, die, become rich, lose everything, all before they even happen.

So yeah. I think that's all that needs to be said for now.

 _Hi readers, how's things? I'm trying something different and a tiny bit wacky here, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you ?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

New York Invasion

This is my fault. All of it, I could've warned someone. Told them something was going to happen. If only I had the courage to speak up. If only I wasn't a stupid kid like I am. Never again.

7 Days after New York

Well, school was open today for the first time since the invasion. Silver linings of the day were that the workload from each lesson was practically nothing since loads of students and teachers couldn't come in. I basically spent most of my time not doing anything. Plus, none of the high school jocks were in-probably using the crisis as an excuse to bunk. Jerks.

Still, none of that fades away the pain and sorrow haunting the corridors like a foul stench left behind. As I went to eat lunch you could see from the clusters of people how affected the community was.

But no more than Anna. Anna French would be the only sunshine in the rain. She'd make anyone's day when she spoke to them, no matter how crap the day had been for them before. She was certainly popular, being in all sorts of clubs and sports teams. Almost the complete opposite to me.

Her father was a fireman. He was called up to help in the invasion. He didn't come back home.

That's on me, as is her sadness. Her normally beautiful blonde hair was messy, her clothes were dark and dismal compared to her normal dresses. It just felt wrong.

As I'm sitting here writing in the journal, I can't help but want to go up to her. But what do I do and say? I'll probably mess up.

21st June 2000

Patient's surname: Jackson

Forename: Samuel

Age:2 years, 4 months

Behavioural symptoms: Reduced verbal communication skills compared to another child his age, avoiding eye contact, shows signs of comfort when repeating/discomfort when addressing something new, intelligent for a child his age.

Diagnosis: High-functioning autism, or Aspergers. Will affect social life, but not academically

Diagnosed by: Dr J Raveet

7 Days after New York

Maybe I should. I said I'd help people, why not start now? Okay, I'm gonna go do it. I'll write down how it goes later tonight at home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day

Well, that was certainly an interesting lunch.

Where did I leave from again? Oh yeah, me doing the most nerve-racking act for someone with autism like me; talking to someone new. Striking a conversation.

I almost turned back with every step, heart thumping so hard a herd of elephants couldn't compete. I know what you're thinking-bad similie. We have to practise them for English, so I'll probably add a few here and there.

But that's off topic.

It felt like my beating heart had broken my knees, causing them to flop a little. Despite everything though-all the fears and dreads about how bad it could turn out- I say next to her.

It seemed like she had been crying, not noticing me at all until I was next to her. She quickly started to wipe them and put on the façade of a smile. "Hi. You're Sam, right?"

My idea for what I would say was smashed when she asked that single question, purely out of surprise. No one ever noticed me, and I didn't want people to. Hell, I even endeavoured to not be in the limelight whatsoever. "Oh...hi. Yeah, I'm Sam. I know we've not really talked, like, ever, but...I wanted to just say I'm sorry for what happened, an-"

I was interrupted by arms sweeping around me into a hug followed by a head landing on my shoulder. Her reaction threw me at first, but once feeling her sobbing head bob I knew a hug was what she needed. I kept myself in that position, soon reassuringly hugging her back.

As she was hugging me though, something weird happened. For the first time, I had a vision in the middle of the day. Normally they're at night when I'm dreaming. I could still see the current events around me though, like I was just peeping through an open window.

In the vision, it was a dark night. Rain was pouring down from the sky like liquid bullets, piercing everything. The only light came from a massive truck headed forward along a road, slowly illuminating someone standing in the road...Anna. It was Anna. Just when I was about to freak out, everything stopped. The truck. The raindrops. Everything. The only thing that moved was a hooded guy, veins glowing blue, dashing across the road to push her away.

And then I returned to reality again, my veins having a hint of blue in them. Was it me? In the vision, do I stop everything? So many questions I have to answer with nowhere to start.

I didn't really know what to do after that, so I was grateful the bell rung to give me time to recover. Luckily I didn't have a lesson next so I could-

Shoot. Mom made dinner. I'll write more soon.


End file.
